Konoha Academy
by InoxxHyuga
Summary: A high school fic. They go to a boaring school. Some conflicts arouse of course. no homo. Im lazy the summey sucks and the story well that's another one this is not my best story according to my brother and friends. So...whever. couples mentioned in chp 1
1. Explaination for KA

A Brief Explanation--Konoha Academy

By: InoxxHyuga

OK, it's time to explain Konoha Academy. I'll divide it into a few categories, each with two or more subcategories. If you don't get it don't worry; just keep reading you'll catch on. -

I. **The School**-------

a. _Dorms_---Konoha Academy is a boarding school, so the students live in the school. All of the students live in two-room dorms. When you walk into the dorm there is a living room, a bit further back is a small kitchen. On each side of the dorm is a door to the bedroom. (The layout for the rooms vary). The bathrooms are in the rooms. There are 4 dorm houses (A, B, C, and D), Building B and D are the female dorms and the other two are for the males.

b. _Classes_---They have class Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. The entire schedule consist of 5 classes, two on Tuesday and Thursday and one on Wednesday.

c. Curfews--- on School days you can't be out of your dorm house after 11:30 pm on school nights and on other days 2:00 am. Guys can't be in the girls' dorm house (and vise versa) after 11:15pm on schooldays and 12:30am other days.

II. **The Students**------- The students aren't all ninjas, therefore, this is not a ninja school (completely ), it also teaches life skills.

a. _Friendships_---

1. _Best Friends_--Hinata/Sakura Hinata/Ino Neji/Naruto Neji/Sasuke Sasuke/Gaara Naruto/Kiba Kiba/Akamaru

2. _Good Friends_--Neji/Gaara Neji/Kiba Naruto/Shikamaru Kiba/Shikamaru Sakura/Ino Naruto/Gaara Gaara/Kiba

b. _Rivalries_---Naruto/Sasuke Neji/Shikamaru Ino/Tenten

c. _Relations_---

1. _Dating_--Hinata/Naruto

2. _Family_--Neji/Hinata Gaara/Temari

3. _Potential Couples_-- Ino/Neji Sasuke/Sakura Ino/Shikamaru Neji/Tenten Neji/Sakura


	2. Chp 1 Off to a bad start

Konoha Academy

(Not Your Average High School)

_Chapter 1: Off To a Bad Start_

"Hey Hinata" Neji said greeting his cousin as he sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"Oh, good morning Neji." She replied finishing her cereal.

Today is the first day back to school, Hinata, who always woke up before Neji, usually left before he did. Since she couldn't drive she would take the bus with Ino, while Neji got a ride with Gaara.

"Hey, you don't have to take the bus." Neji said making her stop at the door. "If you give me a minute I can drive you out there."

"Thank you, but I told Ino I'd meet her at the bus stop." She said as Neji put his bowl in the sink.

"Okay then." Neji grabbed his coat and walked pass Hinata a few feet. "At least let me drop you off there."

"Sure." She said as she followed him to his car.

They got in to the car and he drove towards the bus stop. When he got their Ino was already waiting. When she saw Neji's car she jumped up and walked to the car waving.

"Hi Hinata! Hi Neji." She said

"Hey." They both said to her.

"Um..." She started "are you driving us to school?"

"Yeah, if you want a ride." Neji offered.

"Why not." She said as she got in the car.

Neji drove off, but instead of turning toward Naruto's house like the others expected him to, he went the other way.

"Aren't you going to get Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I was, but he just got a new car so he's driving."

"Well where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Getting Sasuke."

He stopped in front of the Uchiha manor and beeped. Sasuke got in the passenger's seat and they headed to school.

Everyone got to the school to find out their classes and assigned dorm rooms. As Neji walked into the office he met up with Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba.

"Hey guys." Neji greeted them cheerfully. "Did you get your info packets yet?"

"I got mine." Gaara said.

"Well, I'm next in line. So, not yet." Kiba said.

"Yep. I was on my way to my room now." Naruto replied.

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch right?" Neji asked Naruto as he walked toward the counter.

"Yep, believe it!"

Naruto walked out of the office and towards his dorm room. Neji and the others received their information and went their separate ways.

"Room 894 hn?" Neji thought out loud reading the paper with his room number on it. "Let's see that's in building C right? Or maybe it's B?"

Neji stood there wondering were to find his dorm room. Just then Ino walked by.

"Hey Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where this room is?"

"894...building A. Right next to my building."

"Alright Thanks," Neji said.

Neji went into the building Ino told him that his room was in. When Neji got to his room he saw that Shikamaru was already in there.

"Oh great." Neji said sarcastically.

"You're my roommate?" Shikamaru started, "How troublesome."

_In the girls' dorm..._

"Looks like were roomies, Hinata" Sakura said starting to unpack her things.

"Yeah. Um...which room is mine?" Hinata asked.

"Well I haven't chosen mine yet. So take whichever one you want."

"K. Thanks Sakura." Hinata said walking into one of the rooms.

All of a sudden a scream was heard.

"Oh no! That sounded like Ino!" Hinata said nervously.

The two of them ran to Ino's room. They ran in to see Ino standing in the corner pointing toward Temari.

"What's wrong Ino?" Hinata said worriedly.

"I'M ROOMMATES WITH A BEAUTY SCHOOL REJECT!!!!"

They stood there with a big sweat drop on the back of their heads. Then they both sighed and walked out.

"Wait you can't just leave me here!" Ino shouted. But they were already gone.

The next day they all met up in homeroom.

"This is gonna be the worst year ever." Neji exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Ino said.

"What's wrong with you guys? It seems like a normal old year to me." Naruto said happily.

"I'm in a room with a dim-witted annoying guy without a clue. I was almost late this morning because he turned my alarm down. Apparently it was too loud." Neji said

"I'm sharing a dorm with a unpleasant, bad haired lunatic. She took my shampoo and used it for her bath. She said she ran out of bubble bath, she used it to clean her stupid fan. I had to use dish detergent to wash my hair this morning." Ino complained.

"Sounds terrible." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Yeah I'd hate to be you." Naruto said also being sarcastic.

They started to laugh at Ino and Neji. After the ten minute homeroom they all went to their first period class. For Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura it was Basic Ninja Skills with Yunogi sensei. The others had Ninja Technique and Training (Ninjutsu, Ginjutsu, and Tijutsu class).

Basic Ninja Skills...

They were in class taking notes. Well, that's what Yunogi thought:

_Note:_

Can you believe them? _"__Sakura"_

Believe who?_"Hinata_

Neji and Ino. It's so obvious they like each other.

Oh them. Yea I know. I didn't think Neji could be so sky.

I know what you mean. Ino is usually so...direct. I think even Naruto can tell. I'll ask.

Sakura folded the paper and put it into her pocket. She took out another piece and wrote to Naruto, who was sitting at the desk behind her.

Hey. U know what's up wit Neji and Ino, Right? _'Sakura'_

Yeah. It's heartbreaking really. But, some people just can't be as lucky as me and Hinata. _'Naruto'_

I think we should do something, Naruto.

Yea? What do you have in mind?

I don't know yet. But we have to think of something.

After their next class, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba all met up in Gaara's room. Gaara had a roommate, but he was scared of him, so was either locked up in his room or not there at all. They were sitting in the front room on the couch and loveseat. They watched TV as they talked and ate pizza.

"Gaara, you're good at tormenting human souls" Neji said out of nowhere, they were talking about their classes that day?

"Uh..." Gaara said confused.

"I need to rid myself of a nuisance." Neji said under his breath.

"Neji, you're scaring me." Sakura said grasping Hinata's arm.

"Come back around eleven." Gaara nodded, "I may have a way to lighten your load."

The other five ended up huddled in the corner trembling. After a bit longer everyone left for their own recreation. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura went to the mall, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto went to train in the forest, and Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke were hanging out in the school's arcade. It's about nine o'clock pm now.

Mall...

"Sakura, do you think this dress looks good?" Ino asked.

"It's gorgeous," Sakura said slightly deceitfully.

"But?" Ino asked.

"Your hair length kinda obstructs the style."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It'd look better with short hair." Hinata explained.

"Oh well, I'll just buy this one." Ino said as they walked to the counter.

"You wouldn't look bad with short hair." Sakura said as she gave the cashier her credit card.

"Of course not." Ino said as she grabbed the bags. "But guys like girls with long hair."

"That is so not true." Sakura argued as they exited the store.

"Yeah, I agree with Sakura." Hinata said slightly annoyed.

"Your viewpoint on guys is so näive." Sakura, now angry, shouted in a hushed tone.

"Look guys I'm sorry," Ino apologized as they approached the school. "It's just the way I was raised to think. After my mom cut her hair my dad wasn't the same. That's when he told me my hair had to be long for any guy to accept me."

"Oh Sorry" they both said.

"No prob. don't even worry about it." Ino laughed.

"You should consider shorter hair." Sakura said.

"No way"

"An inch at a time?"

"Um...maybe."

10:00 Forest

The guys just finished their training and headed back to the dorms.

"Hey, Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Yea what's up?"

"What do think Neji meant when he said _'I need to rid myself of a nuisance'_?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing Neji hates Shikamaru, but, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything _too _drastic." Naruto said as they walked into the dorm room.

"I hope you're right." Kiba said as he closed the door behind him. (They're roomies in case you haven't figured it out yet. )

Gaara's room 11:01pm.

Neji walked into Gaara room and looked around to see that Gaara's roommate was sneaking into the kitchen. When he saw Neji he jumped a bit.

"Um...is Gaara here?" Neji asked

"I hope not." the boy replied.

"Hope not what?" Gaara said as he walked in.

The boy screamed and ran in his own room and Neji laughed.

"I see your dilemma and I know just how to handle it" Gaara smirked.

Naruto's room 11:05 pm

Sakura was knocking on the door in Naruto and Kiba's dorm and Kiba opened the door.

"Hey Kiba," She started "Is Naruto here?"

"Yep. He's eating come on in." Kiba said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" he said as he slurped a mouthful of Raman.

"I think I have a way to get them together."

"Really!" he said finishing the bowl "let's hear it!"

"Ok! All we have to do is-"

END OF CHAPTER 1

Yeah a lot of useless things were mentioned. (Like the fact that Neji picked up Sasuke) But Oh well, I might make some of it useful. I ended it as a cliffhanger I already started Chap 2.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. I think it's pretty good for my first story don't you?

Sign,

InoxxHyuga


	3. Chp 2 The Plan

Konoha Academy

(Not Your Average High School)

Claimer: I own…NOTHING! Especially not Naruto or it's Characters.

_Chapter 2: The Plan_

Its Wednesday, ninja/group training day. Every ninja had this as their only class today. The main teachers of this class are Adzuki sensei (He hates that two great ninjas like Naruto and Sasuke are rivals.), Ukaru sensei (He favors Gaara and sees Neji as the genius fighter he truly is.), and Yunogi sensei (She believes Hinata will be among strongest female ninja and likes Ino's technique.). The school is right in front of the forest so they have the two-hour training session out there.

"Hey guys?" Kiba said walking up to the rest of the group with Naruto and Akamaru. "Where's Shikamaru? He's not usually late."

"I don't know" Hinata said and the others just shrugged.

Then Neji walked to them.

"Oh don't worry I took good care of him." Neji said smirking.

"What'd you do?!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

Just then the bell rang and one of the other sensei's spoke.

"Ok this week's training will consist of a thirty minute warm-up anywhere in the forest, followed by a half-hour team challenge, then forty-five minutes will be used for lunch, and the last fifteen will consist of personal training." the sensei said.

"Now put on your forehead protectors and-" Yunogi was interrupted.

"Wait, I'm here." Shikamaru said running to the crowd.

"And late." Yunogi said. "I'm sorry Shikamaru I'm going to give you detention for two non-school days."

"But, it wasn't my fault."

"No excuses!"

He then glared at Neji. Neji give a half evil smile and turned away.

"GO!" Yunogi shouted.

Everyone ran out into the forest to train. The usual group was together except Neji went off to train with Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Shino.

"Wait. Neji!" Sakura said. Neji stopped walking and turned to her.

"Um...aren't you going to train with us?"

"No, I'm going with them."

"Why? You always train with us."

"Exactly." he started, "Plus Shikamaru with you. I'll go with you guys for the last fifteen." He said turning to leave.

"We'll have to wait to start phase one, Naruto" She said so only Naruto could hear.

_Lunch..._

"Hey, since we have 45 minutes we should go out somewhere to eat." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Naruto agreed.

"AHH!!!!!!" Ino screamed "THERE'S A BUG IN MY HAIR!!"

"Oh that's just covered with hair, my spider." Shino said taking the bug. "It like's hair. That's why I named it that."

"Why didn't you just call him Harry?" Hinata asked

"Hey, that's not nice. It's a girl!" Shino walked away.

"O...K...then" Kiba said.

"Wow you can take a punch, but you're afraid of a little bug?" Neji said.

"It was not little." Ino complained.

"Yeah, it was like half an inch." Neji teased.

They all laughed at that remark. The group headed out of the forest. Soon they got to a small pizza parlor. Neji stepped ahead of the group to hold the door so they could walk in before him. Sakura made sure they all set so that Ino would be next to Neji. When Neji set down in the booth he looked at his watch.

"We have about thirty-five minutes." Neji said looking back up.

"Well we'd better order now." Sakura said

"Let's get the same kind we got yesterday." Hinata suggested.

"Sounds good." Kiba said

"Um...I wonder if he'll put Ramen on if I ask." Naruto thought out loud.

"k. Naruto and Kiba you get the pizza and drinks. I have to go to the restroom." Sakura said.

"I'll go with you." Hinata offered walking with her.

At the counter...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL RAMEN?" Naruto yelled across the counter.

"This is a pizza shop. PIZZA...P-I-Z-Z-A...pizza! The Ramen shop is down the street!" The young lady yelled back.

Kiba grabbed the pizza and they walked back to the table. As they made their way they saw Neji and Ino laughing, hard.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto asked.

She stopped laughing and tried to keep a straight face while saying "Nothing" but when she looked at Naruto she started to crack up again.

After class in Sakura and Hinata's room...

"Sakura what do you think they were laughing about?" Hinata said bringing a bowl of Popcorn to the living area.

"Not sure, but it had to be good to make Neji laugh." Hinata nodded in agreement. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Any one is fine." Hinata said.

"Man, you're a big help." Sakura said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura walked up and opened it. "Hey, Naruto. What's up?"

"That's what I wanted to asked you." Sakura raised and eyebrow. "What exactly was Faze one."

"I don't know. I was improvising."

They all sweat dropped.

"By the way Naruto," Hinata said "Phase is spelled P-H-A-S-E not F-A-Z-E."

In Neji's Room…

Shikamaru was meditating in the living area. Seeing this Neji let out a laugh. He walked to the couch in front of him and turned on the TV. It was loud and broke Shikamaru's concentration, he opened one eye.

"Can you please turn that down." Neji turned up the volume to the max.

Someone knocked on the door. Neji opened it. It was Ukaru sensei.

"Hi Sensei."

"Hello. Could you please turn that down?"

"I tried to tell him. But Shikamaru is so stubborn."

"What!?"

"Shikamaru!" He turned off the TV. "What's wrong with you today? First you're late to class then this."

"But sensei."

"No excuses. I'm disappointed." he walked out and closed the door. Shikamaru glared. Neji turned and walked out.

END OF CHAPTER 2

I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review.

Sign,

InoxxHyuga


End file.
